


Tutoring

by myouiez



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mitzu, a little of dubchaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouiez/pseuds/myouiez
Summary: Where Tzuyu is failing her english class and her teacher assigns her a tutor that end up being her crush since the first day in school, Mina.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work her in ao3 so be nice :] i will try to write this in two or three parts.
> 
> just to clarify, english is not my first language, so i’m sorry if there’s some grammatical error!

“I WHAT?” the taiwanese girl screamed without believing what her teacher just said, “THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE”, her teacher just closed his eyes and sighed a little, waiting for the youngest to end.

“Miss Chou, please calm down”, he said looking at the confused girl in front of him, “It’s not that bad yet, you can get better with some help” and with that, Tzuyu thought it was the biggest mistake of her entire life.

Maybe she wasn’t very responsible and hate english class but she always studied for the test... Well she’s kinda forgetting the fact that she always received bad grades but she can’t be failing that stup- i mean, that class, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?

“What can I do to not fail?” the girl asked feeling anxious, she can’t fail that class, she promised her parents that she was going to be the best student in the whole school (well, she wasn’t the best but she was friend with Jihyo, that was the closest thing to the best student), that was one of the reason of why they let her go to Korea alone and study.

“I know someone that can help you” the older said, Tzuyu’s face changes very quickly, that was the last thing she expected, “Well, she actually offered herself one day, she wanted to help you” at that moment, she started thinking of people that can possibly be her tutor but no one came to her mind right away, “She’s one of the best in my class, I really hope that she can be helpful for you, I don’t want you to fail” and with that, he ended talking and gave to the taiwanese a paper, probably with her tutor information.

She started reading the paper with the information, looking for a name or something and when she finally saw it, she knew she was screwed up... It was her crush name.

_ Myoui Mina. _

——

It can’t be that bad, right? she was just crushing on one of the prettiest girls in her school and the girl that is, now, her english tutor, she was just going to have some sessions with her and maybe Mina will be bothered on how bad she is with english... right? it’s not like Mina offered herself to get closer to Tzuyu, she was just being nice and doing a favor to her teacher... RIGHT?

She was kinda nervous (who wouldn’t when you’re going to have tutoring lessons with their crush), she hasn’t text Mina to talk about the details of their sessions, she successfully got the Japanese girl number thanks to the paper with information that her teacher gave to her, but she wasn’t brave enough to talk to her and she knows that she has to text her one of these days.

“C’mon, you can’t be a coward all your life!” Dahyun, Tzuyu’s best friend, said, she right but how is she going to be brave from day to night, she just got the news about failing class a few days ago, she needed to clear her mind a little more.

“Did you just called me coward?” She asked with a confused face, “HOW DO YOU DARE CALL ME THAT?” she screamed to her friend, who just laughed nervously knowing what is going to happen now.

Kim Dahyun, Tzuyu’s best friend since kinder garden, one of the biggest cowards just because she has been crushing on this Chaeyoung girl since the first day she saw her walking in the school corridor, she has a lot of opportunities to talk to her since they’re in the same class along with Tzuyu... She wasn’t a coward in her own words, not like Tzuyu that has been crushing on Mina since her first day in school, she has been Chaeyoung’s classmate since some years ago, but she never really noticed the girl since she’s the shy type.

“Ok, if you text Min-“ she stayed in silence, her eyes following a certain japanese girl entering to the cafeteria looking for someone, Tzuyu noticed that and looked behind her at the doors of the place, realizing that it was Mina, she tried to hide but ended up hitting her head with the table, making some students around to look at them, “Yah! Chou Tzuyu, please don’t embarras me” Dahyun talked after a few seconds of watching her best friend slightly cry because of the pain in her forehead.

She suddenly stayed in silence again but the younger didn’t realized that, so she just continued to rub her forehead with her hand, ignoring the presence of a new person in the table, more specifically at her side, “Hey!” The new girl said and the taiwanese jumped of her seat, recognizing the voice of Mina, “Oh... Sorry if I scared you” she let a little laugh out, the younger blushed at that surprisingly for Mina. 

“H-Hey Mina...” Tzuyu said shyly, trying to avoid looking at Mina’s eyes.

Mina let out a little giggle at how cute the younger looked, “Hey Tzu, hey Dahyun... Well, i will be fast since i have something to do now” she talked after a few seconds looking at Tzuyu and Dahyun, “Can I have your number? you know, for the tutoring sessions” she asked with a smile, the taiwanese felt in heaven, her crush was smiling at her! that’s the best time of her life.

“Uh... W-Well, y-yeah sure” she tried to hide her nervousness, but it was impossible when her face look red as a tomato, Mina smiling at her was the only thing in her mind right now, “Here...” she talked in a low voice, but loud enough for Mina to hear it.

After a minute, the Japanese saved Tzuyu’s number and with that, she smiles at both friends and talked, “Well, i have to go, i will text you! Bye Tzu, bye Dahyun” she ended the little conversation and with that, the younger felt the necessity of breathing without stoping, wanting to know if she was dreaming or it was real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu’s secret friend and Mina made her panic.... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another update! i think i will do this with 3 or 4 parts, i’m writing this at 2:11 am so i’m sorry if there’s some mistake!

It’s been days since the last interaction between Tzuyu and Mina, the younger was still very nervous about the tutoring things and be honest, who wouldn’t when your long-time crush is going to tutor you personally (if you’re lucky enough, she wouldn’t think you’re a failure person).

”CHOU TZUYU!” the other person in the other side of the line screamed when the taiwanese picked up, she just listened to her friend, “WHY YOU DIDN’T TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR TUTOR?!” the girl screamed, how did she even knew about her reviving tutoring lessons? wait... Dahyun probably told her.

”I didn’t thought it was important” she said in a calmed tone, but the screams of the other girls weren’t helping her too much, “can you stop screaming please? my head hurts a little” she talked in a low tone, scratching her head a little and closing the book in front of her.

”Ok, sorry I... I just got excited, I know how much you like Mina” The girl, Chaeyoung (Yes, Dahyun’s crush and kinda of Tzuyu’s secret friend? but don’t tell Dahyun, she will go crazy), there was a long silence between them, but the younger didn’t care to much, her head hurts so bad right now, after a couple of minutes, Chaeyoung talks again, “Soooo... Will you ask her out?” she finally asked, Tzuyu knows she has been wanting to ask that since the start of the call.

She started thinking about it, but she knew she just can’t, don’t tell Dahyun, but she was actually the biggest coward in the school, “I don’t think so, she doesn’t like me that way” she says determined, how someone like Myoui Mina will be into her in that way? It’s just impossible for someone popular and smart like that Japanese to like her and go on a date with someone like Tzuyu, who’s failing her english class and needs tutoring, a complete loser when it’s about comics or anime... And has been crushing on someone since the first time she saw her.

“Why not? Please do it!” Chaeyoung says but the younger just feels like she shouldn’t do something like that, what if she makes the thinks awkward? She will probably lose her only opportunity of having the Japanese that near, “And if you’re thinking about make things awkward, no need to worry about it, I have that covered” and now, she new that her friend was acting weird, what’s she talking about?

“You’re so weird, I don’t know why Dahyun likes you so much…” She says in response, it isn’t a surprise for Chaeyoung about the younger talking about Dahyun’s feelings for her, after all it wasn’t a secret… Dahyun was obvious in all the possible ways and she didn’t mind it too much (don’t tell Dahyun, but she may have a little crush on her too even when it’s not actually a secret for some people), in the other side of the phone, she hears someone shouting, so she supposed it was the younger’s supervisor (or something like that, since she her parents weren’t in Korea, she needed someone to take care of her and supervise her), “I have to go, don’t think too much about Mina and me, why don’t you ask Dahyun to go out?” and with that, she ended the call with a smile, leaving a confused Chaeyoung.

——

She was panicking in her room, she never received any training for this type of situations, Dahyun never told her what to do if she receives a text from Mina… Well she never thought that the Japanese was going to be her tutor or that she was going to fall a class. It was kinda dumb, but she was panicking so so so much right now by just seeing Mina’s name in her phone screen.

_[4:28 pm]_

**Mina ♡**  
Hey! I’m Mina  
I wanted to talk about the tutoring lessons

(Don’t judge her for putting a heart on her name, she was a little bit excited about having her number).

_[4:48]_

**Tzuyu**  
Hey, sorry if took me a while answering  
I was doing some stuffs  
Anyways, what is it about?

(She was trying so hard to not show how nervous she was with that, but she answered 20 minutes later so it was the first sign that she was very nervous… Now she was nervous because Mina answers right away).

_[4:49]_

**Mina ♡**  
Don’t worry about it!  
Well, I wanted to ask you if you can go the library tomorrow?

(EMERGENCY! SHE NEED DAHYUN OR CHAEYOUNG RIGHT NOW).

_[4:51]_

**Tzuyu**  
Tomorrow?  
I guess I can, I don’t have any special club after classes

_[4:51]_

**Mina ♡**  
Oki ^^  
I will go to your classroom after classes  
See you tomorrow Tzu ♡

_[4:52]_

**Tzuyu**  
Bye Mina, see you tomorrow ^^

Yup, she was going to panic for the rest of the day, she will start spamming Dahyun about this little interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it’s not that long! i hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i will try to update it fast as i can.
> 
> follow me on twitter @myouiez


End file.
